finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom (status)
.]] '''Doom' , also known as Death Sentence, Condemned, or Count, is a status ailment that appears in most titles in the series. It places a counter over the target's head, and when it expires, the target dies. In some games the speed at which the counter drops depends on the target's speed. The status is most commonly applied by the spell or ability of the same name. Commonly, the only way for a party member to be rid of Doom is to either die or win the battle before the counter hits zero. Targets immune to Instant Death are usually immune to Doom as well. Doom can commonly be learned as Blue Magic and is often automatically inflicted by the Cursed Ring. Exactly how long the Doom timer lasts varies, but in many games it lasts 60 seconds. In games whose battle system is based on rounds rather than real time, Doom commonly has the target die after three rounds. A similar status condition is Gradual Petrify. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Doom is applied to the party through the spell of the same name. It is used by Ahriman (2D and 3D) and Plague Horror 2D and 3D) are the only ones to use it. The counter will start at 10, and if a character under Doom is hit with the Doom spell again, the counter will reset. Haste and Slow have no effect on the counter though they influence how many actions the character can take before the countdown reaches 0. The two enemies who use it can be inflicted with the Doom status by reflecting it. In the SNES version, a character has to take a turn before the KO status is inflicted on an enemy. The Doom bug affects the original Japanese version, which allows the player to easily survive Doom even when afflicted. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Doom spell is the only method of applying the status to enemies or allies, and is used by the enemies Ahriman, Blood Eye, Curse Dragon, and Dark Knight. Final Fantasy V The Doom status can only be applied through the Blue Magic spell and Oracle ability Doom, the enemy ability Grand Cross, and through the accessory Cursed Ring. It cannot be removed and starts the counter at 30 seconds (15 seconds for characters with Haste). Final Fantasy VI Doom is commonly applied through the Lore spell of the same name, though other means can be applied to characters, such as by equipping the Cursed Shield. The buffs Haste and Slow affect the countdown timer. If the value for the formula is ever fewer than 20, the timer will be set to 20. The timer will decrease by one every two seconds. The timer for Doom varies each use, as shown in the following formula: : Timer = 79 - randomnumber(level, (2 * level) - 1) If the doomed character uses Jump, the countdown ends while they are in the air, and the battle ends before the Jump attack is performed, it will result in the 0 HP character bug. Final Fantasy VII Doom is applied only through the Enemy Skill Death Sentence, which will set the timer to 60 seconds (30 if the target is in Haste). The accessory Cursed Ring applies Doom to the wearer and will not reset if the character is KO'd and then revived. In the Battle Square, Death Sentence will not carry on to the next round even if not healed. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a rare status, inflicted through the Doom ability learned by Shiva, and lasts for around 16 seconds, despite the counter starting at 8. Doomtrain, when summoned, will inflict the enemy with a plethora of negative statuses, including Doom. Inflicting the enemy with stop or sleep will halt the countdown temporarily. Can be healed with Treatment or Remedy+ (but not Esuna or normal Remedy). Final Fantasy IX Doom's countdown starts at 10, and kills the target when it hits zero. Stop will halt the countdown. If Zidane is condemned and the player uses Flee the moment he is going to die from it, he'll still use the ability even though he is KO, sending the other members to safety. Final Fantasy X Doom can be applied to either party members or enemies through the spell of the same name. With Use, Doom can be inflicted via the item Candle of Life. For player characters, only Kimahri can learn it as a Ronso Rage. The counter will decrement by one whenever it is the victim's turn. For the player party members, the counter will always start at 5, however, the starting figure differs for enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 The Doom spell is available for Dark Knight dressphere. Both the spell Doom and the enemy abilities Harbinger (used by Lucil), and Tick Tick Boom! (used by Volcano), can inflict the status. When inflicted on the party, the counter will start at 3. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Doom creates a countdown above the character's head that may decrease when an action is taken. When it reaches 0, the character is knocked out. Some fiends inflict the status with the spell of the same name. The player can inflict it through the Dark Knight's Doom ability; it costs 5 HP (from the Freelancer's HP) to cast. Most enemies, including all bosses apart from the final boss and the Founder, are susceptible to Doom, but enemies killed by the status do not yield EXP. The auto-ability Doomproof (equip Samurai, Dark Knight, and Trainer dresspheres) makes the character immune to the status. Doom is removed if the player takes the elevator to the next floor, and the item Hope: A Memoir will restore the equipped dressphere if it is destroyed by Doom. Final Fantasy XI When a player or monster is Doomed, a counter counts down from 10; at zero, they die. Except in the case of certain Yagudo Notorious Monsters in Dynamis, Doom does not wear off when the monster inflicting it is killed. Doom is considered a special form of Curse and has a chance of being removed via effects that remove the Curse status, such as the Cursna spell or Holy Water; however, the chance is low. The chance of Doom being removed by Cursna is influenced by the caster's Healing Magic Magic Skill, any items with the ability 'Enhances "Cursna"' that the caster has equipped (Ephedra Ring, Haoma's Ring, Malison Medallion, Debilis Medallion, Hieros Mittens), and any items with the 'Enhances effect of "Cursna" received' ability that the target is wearing (Saida Ring, Eshmun's Ring). Hallowed Water, an form of Holy Water enhanced with anima, has a higher chance to remove Doom than Holy Water, but is rarely made or used by players due to the expense. Ordinary Holy Water may be given a higher chance to remove Doom by equipping an item with the ability 'Enhances "Holy Water" Effect' (Blenmot's Ring, Blenmot's Ring +1). In Abyssea, it is possible to prevent Doom by using the temporary item Doom Screen, which is 100% effective and lasts for 2 minutes. The status may be inflicted by certain monsters, most commonly by a TP-based attack. Monsters that may inflict Doom are: * Taurus family: ** Mortal Ray (gaze attack) ** Certain NMs: Chthonian Ray, Apocalyptic Ray * Vampyr family: Eternal Damnation (gaze attack) * Lamia family: ** Certain NMs: Grim Reaper ** Lamia No.3: additional effect from her melee attacks. * Yagudo family: ** NMs in Dynamis: Doom ** Crystal War era: Dark Invocation ** Dee Xalmo the Grim: additional effect from his melee attacks. * Certain Mandragora-family, Adenium-subfamily NMs: Fatal Scream * Shinryu: Supernova * Certain Naraka family NMs: Yama's Judgement, which inflicts a special form of Doom whose doom counter starts at 5 instead of 10. The Tarutaru general Zolku-Azolku may use a unique Weapon Skill, Death Knell, when at HP Critical and fighting in Campaign. Death Knell inflicts Doom on monsters in an area effect and may kill even mighty Beastmen generals. Blue Mages may also learn Mortal Ray; however, the ability is severely weakened compared to when monsters use it. It will take 60 seconds to kill a monster, has a high chance of resist, and seems to wear off if the caster moves more than 10 yalms away. The spell is primarily seen as a toy, or something to set to gain the Dual Wield trait. Final Fantasy XII The Doom status can be inflicted by the Time Magick Countdown, Doom Mace weapon, and can also be used by enemies. When afflicted, the unit will be killed after 10 seconds, unless cured by a Remedy if the user has learned Remedy Lore 3. Stop halts the countdown and Doom and Petrify cannot coexist on the same character; which ever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. Final Fantasy XIII In a battle against an Eidolon, Doom is cast on the player at the beginning of the fight. The timer is set to 1800 on normal battle speed, and 3214 on slow battle speed, and decreases about 10 every second. Some bosses also inflict it on the party leader if the player takes over 20 minutes to defeat them. There is no way to prevent Doom or remove it after it has been inflicted: even summoning an Eidolon will only temporarily halt it while the Eidolon is present, and the countdown continues when it is dismissed. Doom is also cast by Orphan's final form, but allows the player more time, the timer starting at 4800. If the party leader is defeated the game will end, and thus the player will need to win the battle before the timer expires if afflicted. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Doom is applied by two powerful enemies: Long Gui, which targets the party leader, and Gorgyra, which targets the whole party. It will KO the affected character when the timer runs out. If a character dies before Doom triggers, Doom will be dispelled. If the player thereafter revives them, that character will survive Doom. Final Fantasy XIV Doom is a status that knocks out the victim within a certain amount of time (ten seconds in the Sunken Temple of Qarn, twenty seconds in the Wanderer's Palace (Hard), and five seconds in the World of Darkness) of receiving it. In Patch 2.00, the Teratotaur from the Sunken Temple of Qarn can inflict Doom. In this battle, the only way to safely remove Doom is to stand on one of the three tiles situated on the battlefield while it is glowing for about one second. As of Patch 2.5, in Wanderer's Palace (Hard), Manxome Molaa Ja Ja will use Soul Douse on a random player except the Main Tank and inflict Doom on said player. To get rid of it, the healer must completely heal the affected player with Doom before the timer hits zero. In the World of Darkness, Angra Mainyu will use Mortal Gaze, which will inflict Doom on players who look directly at the boss. To get rid of the status, the player must stand on the glowing pad. Final Fantasy Tactics When Doomed, a red counting bubble starting at three will appear upon the unit, same counter that appears when the unit is KO'd; the unit will be KO'd when reached the fourth active turn. Doom status can be negated by Reraise or equipment which protects from instant death when the doom counter reaches zero. If the unit is undead and the counter expires, the Doom effect is lifted. In all these cases the unit will lose its turn when the effect is lifted. Doom can be inflicted by various abilities, including those learned from the regular job classes, such as Monk and Orator. Some bosses and monsters can doom the target as well. Chocobo's Choco Esuna and the White Staff weapon can remove it. The game's A.I. will generally ignore the doomed enemy as if transparent. When all allies are doomed, the enemy will do nothing or run away. It will stop ignoring a doomed unit, however, if the unit is charging a spell, or an A.I. unit is on low health and needs to heal via a draining move. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doom can be inflicted by various abilities. moogle Gadgeteers can learn the ability Black Ingot from the Death Claws, and it costs 200 AP to master; it will cause the Doom status on either all allies, or all enemies, depending on the coin flip. Snipers' Death Sickle is learned from the Hades Bow, and costs 300 AP to master. The Assassins' Nightmare can cause the target to sleep and/or cause Doom; it can be learned from the Kikuichimonji and costs 300 AP to master. When under the Doom status a counter will appear over the target's head, similar to when a Zombie or Vampire is killed. When the countdown ends, the Grim Reaper appears and lighter colored silhouette of the character, presumably their soul, and is split apart, KOing the unit. The Ahriman ability/Blue Magic spell Roulette, and the Alchemist attack Death have the same animation as Doom, except it is possible for these attacks to miss causing the "soul" to return to the unit's body. Doom can be prevented by wearing armor and accessories that protect against it, including: Barrette, Ribbon, Judo Uniform, Wygar, Mistle Robe, Sacri Shield, Fortune Ring, and Angel Ring. There are two ways to get rid of Doom: one can either cast Esuna or hit the unit with the White Rod. Zombies and Vampires will be healed if Doom, or either of the "Grim Reaper Deaths" mentioned above, are cast on them. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. The Master Monk has a chance of causing Doom (along with damage) when it uses its Lifebane ability, as well as the Blue Magic spell Doom. The Fencer can inflict Doom with her Checkmate. The Tinker can use Black Ingot to inflict Doom to either enemies or allies. The Scion Zalera can inflict both Doom and Sleep on all enemies. Bravely Default Doom makes the affected character suffer instant death after a set number of turns. This number appears above the character's head. Doom cannot be cured except by using the staff special move Rejuvenation with the Cure Doom part, or after a KO. However, it can be prevented by using the Spiritmaster ability Fairy Ward. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Doom is a status that breaks the target's Bravery when the timer hits 0, regardless of how much Bravery that player has. While under Doom, the player will not receive any Stage Bravery. To remove the status, the player must land a hit on the opponent who inflicted the status on the player. The status can be inflicted via Sephiroth's Heartless Angel ability or at random by Shinryu's Chaotic Deluge. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Doom causes the afflicted character to be knocked out once the timer depletes. The duration varies based on the source of the Doom effect. Several abilities, Soul Breaks, and Burst Mode commands gain increased damage or number of hits when the user is afflicted with Doom. A variation of Doom, referred to in the game code as "Light Doom", exists on some player abilities and Soul Breaks as a status inflicted by the character upon themselves or the party. Light Doom cannot overwrite normal Doom, but a normal Doom effect will overwrite a Light Doom, whether the remaining timer is higher or lower than the applied Doom. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Doom causes a counter to appear above the inflicted that results in an instant KO after it drops to zero. Gallery FFIV Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV PSP Doom Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIVDS Doom Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Doomed ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV TAY Doom Status.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). TAY Doom Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV Doom Status.png|Lenna in Doom in Final Fantasy V. FFVI Doom Status.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI IOS Curse Shield Dispelled.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVIII Doom Status.png|A Blue Dragon under Doom in Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Doom Status.png|A Basilisk under Doom in Final Fantasy IX. FFX Doom Status.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Doom Status.png|Paine under Doom in ''Final Fantasy X-2. X2LM Doom.png|''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. FFXII Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy XII. XIII orphan2 doom.PNG|Lightning under Doom in ''Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Death Sentence Status.png|A Black Goblin under Doom in Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Doom Status.PNG|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFD Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Doom Status.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Doom Status.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Category:Negative status effects